Buon compleanno amore mio
by xMayOli
Summary: Es Cumpleaños de nuestro Rubio favorito, así que esto se me ocurrió para celebrarlo. Pasen y lean. DinoxLector.


Quiero decir: Feliz cumple Dino! así que por lo tanto este Fic sera para el!

Estaré actualizando mis otros Fics lo mas pronto posible lamento las molestia

Esta historia sera PersonjexLector.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de la Gran Akira Amano

* * *

_**Buon compleanno amore mio...**_

Era un tranquilo y muy agradable día, un día diferente a los demás, estuviste esperando a que este día llegara desde mucho tiempo. Era el día en que tu pareja sentimental llamado Dino Cavallone cumplía años, así que despertaste mas temprano de lo que estabas acostumbrada y te arreglaste lo mas pronto posible. Habías planeando desde meses antes hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, con ayuda de su fiel mano derecha: Romario, Un hombre que esta al servicio de la Familia Cavallone, mas que eso seria como un padre para Dino, y también con ayuda de la familia Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada y varios de sus subordinados. Tsuna es el jefe de tan famosisima familia mafiosa, es como el pequeño hermano de Dino. Sin mas empezaron a comprar los adornos para la fiesta, comida y demás no tenían que tratar de ocultarlo del todo, pues el Décimo jefe Cavallone era un distraído de primera. El día llego, Romario había llevado al pelirrubio a dar varias vueltas para que los demas aprovecharan a poner cada cosa en su lugar y así festejar a Dino.

_-Romario a donde vamos? -_pregunto el festejado

_-Boss tenemos algo pendiente con un sujeto _-comento el hombre con gafas

_-Eh! Justamente hoy? _-El Cavallone hizo pucheros como un pequeño niño

_-Asi es, Lamentablemente tuvo que ser el día cuando Boss cumple años- _sonríe Romario acomodando sus lentes

_-Eso es injusto! Hoy quería verla- _Dijo Dino

Después de eso los dos subieron al carro deportivo del Decimo Cavallone y salieron de la mansión para_ ''encontrase con el sujeto''_ el cual solo era una distracción para que los demás comenzaran con los preparativos. Tu habías llegado antes que los Vongola a la mansión de tu amado, tocaste el timbre y te recibieron las sirvientas amigablemente, te dirigiste a la sala de estar donde se supone que se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Inflaste globos, adornaste las sillas, colocaste adornos por toda la sala con ayuda de las sirvientas. Después de un rato llegaron todos los guardianes Vongola junto con su jefe, ellos habían comprando el pastel así que lo pusieron en la mesa principal.

_-Hola (Nombre)'Chan-_ Te saludo el pequeño castaño

_-Oh Hola Tsuna'San, Hola a todos_- Saludaste amablemente

_-Yo (Nombre)'Chan ,Tsk Hola mujer ,Gyahaha Hola, Hmm, Ho-Hola, Kufufu, Hola al extremo!_- te saludaron todos los guardianes a su manera

_-Ciaossu-_ Saludo el pequeño con patillas rizadas

_-Hiiee! Reborn también venia_!- Grito el Decimo Vongola

_-Cállate Dame Tsuna! como perderme de una fiesta-_ dijo entre risas el bebe para después darle una patada

_-Me alegro que todos hayan venido, incluso Hibari y Mukuro-_ Dijiste con una pequeña gotita en tu sien

_-Kufufu, no queria dejar sola a mi pequeña Chrome, así que también vine_- dijo el sujeto con peinado de piña

_-Hnnm-_ Bufo la alondra molesta

_-Ya esta todo listo solo hay que espera a que regrese Romario con Dino-_ Dijiste un poco sonrojada

* * *

Mientras tanto nuestro festejado se encontraba dando vueltas aun con Romario, buscando aun al supuesto sujeto

_-Mouu! Romario ya regresemos a casa esa persona no esta_- Dijo un aburrido Dino

_-Supongo que tiene razón Boss, regresemos a casa-_ dijo Romario después de mirar su reloj

Romario manejo a toda velocidad para llegar a la mansión a la hora acordada, mientras Dino jugaba con su tortuga llamada Enzo, llegando a la mansión Dino corrió a toda prisa para ir a visitar a su amada novia, no sin antes llevarse una gran sorpresa, todos los presentes que se encontraban escondidos a excepción de Hibari y Mukuro que se encontraban en el jardín peleando como siempre, así que cuando entro Dino todos saltaron de su escondite diciendo: _**Buon compleann**__**o**_**_ Dino_!**eso hizo que Dino se asustara y cayera de senton contra el frió suelo, no sin antes que Enzo saliera volando sin querer y aterrizara en el poche que se encontraba en la mesa principal junto con la demás comida. Tu corriste a los brazos de tu amada y te lanzaste a el cayendo ambos al suelo, tu arriba de el, le diste un lindo beso en los labios y le sonreíste.

-_Buon compleanno amore mio- _le dijiste abranzadolo por el cuello

_-Grazie amore mio- _el te sonrió abrazándote de la cintura delicadamente

Pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido, todos los presente voltearon a ver que había pasado, todos creyeron que Hibari y Mukuro eran los responsables, pero se sorprendieron al ver el responsable. Esa pequeña tortuga ahora era 30 veces su tamaño, así es Enzo había crecido gracias a que había caído en el ponche y hará se encontraba destrozando todo a su paso. Todos salieron corriendo antes de que Enzo se los comieran enteritos. Dino y los demas se estaban muriendo de risa, por el accidente ocurrido, tu solo pudiste sonreir al ver como tu hermoso pelirrubio se encotraba torpemente riendo, cerrastes los ojos y surraste: _Buon compleanno amore mio! _

* * *

Dejen Reviews de que les parecio :33

espero les haya gustado nwn sin mas que decir!

Feliz Cumple Dino!

Hasta la proxima


End file.
